I've changed Now its your turn
by faithinlove97
Summary: Kait's changed and now the others are back. What is gonna hapeen now?
1. Chapter 1

**OK, I KNOW THIS IDEA HAS BEEN DONE A THOUSAND TIMES BEFORE, BUT MINE IS UNIQUE. HOPE YOU ENJOYYY...**

KPOV.

I walked out of my bedroom door at 7:30 in the morning, I had just had good nights sleep and I was ready for the challenges the day promised, we were getting some new physics in our centre and I wanted to be ready to greet them. Maybe I should explain, my name is Kaitlyn Fairchild and ever since I was young I have had a... Gift. I can see the future... well not really. I draw the future. When I was 17 I was offered a chance at the Zete's institute for physic abilities.

I accepted. When I was there I experimented with my abilities and tested myself. I met my ex- friends Anna, Lewis, Rob and, the boy of my dreams, Gabriel. Except now he is just a dream. Zete's turned out to be evil, we ran and he kept tracking us, Gabriel went back and then so did the others. I'm the only one left now who doesn't belong to Mr.Z. I miss them sometimes, but they showed me the truth, you can't trust everyone. I now go to a physic research centre in L.A.

My best friends are called Elena, Angel and Rose. Elena could read minds, Angel controlled fire and Rose controlled Water. We were a tight nit group and no one could break us apart. We always knew what the others were thinking; we finished each other's sentences. Sometimes Elena joined our minds in a bond, like I had with my old group. But she had more control than Gabriel. I walked down to our entrance hall. Elena who we mostly called El for short ran up to me "They're here! They're her! They're just getting their stuff out the car.

"Calm down El!" I laughed. She was practically jumping up and down in excitement. The others were gathered around the door as well, Leanne, Jay, Ella, Edward, Kendra, Thunder, Sky, Blaze, Max and Red. We were all waiting for them to open the door and come in. And when they did I got the biggest shock of my life,

_Gabriel!_

My old group all coming through the door! I growled and my girls quickly came to my side. Gabriel and his 'GANG' looked up at us. They didn't recognize me, I changed a lot. Well you see our friend Eddie, well he's a 'shifter and well I pick up anyone's ability if I touch them, so I can shift anything about me. My hair was a dark brown almost black and my eyes matched that colour as well. My style had changed as well. But Gabriel... He recognized me. I bared my teeth at him and then smirked. I decided for a change of hair colour and changed my hair to black with a red streak running through it. I shook it out down my shoulders and had the pleasure of watching Gabriel's mouth fall open, I blew him a kiss and then looked at my group. They were all looking at me in awe. I laughed and walked down the remaining stairs.

"Don't recognize me, I'm kinda disappointed..." I shifted my hair and eyes back to how I used to look, when I knew them. They all gasped. "Kaitlyn" Anna whispered "Well done" I laughed and shifted back to my new look. "I'm not a poor little deranged girl anymore, I know what life's like now, Thanks to you lot. So...thanks." I walked up to Gabriel, "You're welcome in my room anytime." Then I turned away, the rest of you stay away or you're dead."Then I went up to Bri, Renny, Mac, and Frost and... Rob, I touched each of them in turn. Everyone looked a little weirded out. I laughed my high tinkling laugh, "Thanks for the powers mates!"

Our coordinator sighed "Kait, you know you have too many powers already, we are finding it hard to keep track of what you have and when you use it" I hissed, "Not my fault, you know I would have gotten them by accident sometime in the future. Just thought I would skip the boring bit in between." I walked up the stairs went into my room and slammed the door behind me. I fell onto the bed and fell asleep.

I was woken up a few hours later by a knocking. "Who is it?" I shouted,

"Gabriel"

I stalked to the door and opened it. He came in and gasped, my room was the best in the whole place. I tried to stifle a yawn as he turned to face me.

"Why are you so tired?" He enquired.

"It's the powers. Gaining new ones makes me tired it takes all my energy..."

And then I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hopeee you enjoooyyed the last chappieee. I luvvv Kaitlyn's new attitude, hope you do too. Wonder what Gabriel'll make of her new powers?**

GPOV

I looked at her incredulously. Did she really expect me to believe her? What she said was unbelievable; no one could just TAKE someone's ability. Even if she could, it wouldn't leave her feeling drained... would it? Whilst I was pondering that thought she collapsed. As her body crumpled to the ground I ran to her side, hoping she was ok. I checked her pulse, it was mostly steady, it was just slightly slowed. I picked her up and carried her to her bed. Her head fell to the sid when I placed her down and I looked at her new hair at her new face.

Why did she change so much? She used to be so innocent and just... perfect. Now she was still perfect but he thought she had lost some of the childish innocence that used to float around her. And he couldn't help wondering if it was HIS fault. He watched over her for the rest of the day. She seemed to be reallllly tired. He was sitting there looking at her pink, luscious lips when she began to mumble...

"No, don't hurt him... please!"

"I'll give you anything you want, just please, NO!" Gabriel rushed to her side as she continued to scream.

He reached for her shoulders and shook her gently, "Kaitlyn... Kaitlyn, please wake up!" he begged over her piercing screams. Then it just... stopped. Her eyes flew open and she started sobbing.

"Gabriel! You're okay, oh my god, that was the most god awful dream ever!" She threw her arms around me and hugged me tight. I realised I had missed being this close to Kait. When she stopped sobbing she let go of me and looked up at me.

"What did you dream about Kait?" I asked gently.

"You and El and Rose and Angel, you were being tortured..."

"Who by?" I asked quickly

She sighed, took a deep breath, then answered, "Mr.Z"

"Why would he torture me, I'm one of his most prized possessions? I asked.

"I don't know" she snapped back.

I pulled her close to me again and mumbled "I'm sorry Kait, it's just things are so confusing now. You have new powers that no one has ever dreamt of and now apparently Zetes wants to kill me?" It makes no sense." She started sobbing again and I realised she wasn't as tough as she made herself out to be. I pulled back to look at her for a moment and I saw she had changed her features back to her normal. Her fiery hair and deep blue eyes looked up at me. I then realised what the protective and caring feeling inside me was... Love. Pure and simple love.

Kait curled up by my side arms wrapped tightly around me. Soon enough she was asleep, leaving me basically alone to ponder over the feelings that were once again re awakened by her before I fell asleep too.

When I woke up in the morning Kait wasn't by my side. I opened my eyes, blinked and sat up, she was getting ready, stood in front of a mirror, putting earrings in. Her make-up was perfect and her hair and eyes were back to their brownish black colour. It was clear that she wasn't about to shoe the others her vulnerable side. She looked at me and smiled, not maliciously or lustfully as Frost sometimes did but a pure smile, she helped me up and then said,

"Let's go face the music." I laughed; she smirked and pulled me out the room and downstairs to the kitchen. "Ooohhh, who had a good night last night!" Red laughed, I only knew her name 'cause she seemed to be one of the cooler ones around here.

Kaitlyn smiled back easily and it tugged at my heart strings, "I'm guessing you did Red?" Where's the poor boy!" She teased glancing around as if trying to find the imaginary boy. Red laughed, "I sent him packing hours ago dahling keep up with news" One of Kaits friends came into the kitchen then. "Red... we all know that for the first time, you did not bring a boy home last night" Red mock cried and sobbed, "my reputation, all RUINED!"

"What rep?" Kaits friend asked. Kait laughed along with the other two girls and breathlessly said... "Good one El!" Kait took my hand again and led me to the pantry, "whatd'ya want, we have, pop-tarts and cereals and pancakes and... fruit." I looked at her. This place seemed so well built, so well connected and so amazing. "Whatever you are having." So she grabbed a box of pop tarts and when they were done we sat and ate in silence, El and Red had long since left to give us some privacy. Just as we were finishing up Frost, Mac, Rob, Anna and Lewis walked in. "Got him wrapped around your little finger again Kait?" Guess you are just that sort of person though aren't you, always using people." I was about to stick up for her when she stood up and walked over to Frost. All of a sudden Frost seemed to be on fire. She started screaming and Kaitlyn just laughed and extinguished the flames carelessly. "They never touched you. You little baby." Frost snarled as Kaitlyn walked out. I just looked at them all a moment and then followed Kaitlyn out.

"Well that was fun!" She laughed shrilly as I caught up to her. "Anyways, we have testing now, so follow me and we'll go have some fun!" I followed her down a series of hallways until we came croos a room that looked more like a family living room. All Kaits new group were already sat down waiting. "Hey Kait" Was heard all around us. Then Rose skipped up to us and tapped Kait on the shoulder, "who ya gonna embarrass today?" She asked excitedly.

"I was thinking Eddie, I ain't tried using his own power against him for a while." Kait replied.

Eddie stood up and took his place in a carefully drawn ring. Everyone gathered outside it and then the testing began. Eddie ran at Kait, 'shifting into a leopard but Kat shifted into an eagle and soared above him and then dive bombed him pecking at his eyes.

"Alright, Enough!" Jev the group coordinator commanded. Kait and Eddie complied shifting back into human forms; Kait turned her hair to Gold before my eyes. I still couldn't believe how much power she had. She strutted over to me. Frost and the others were stood by the door mouths agape as we walked out of the room, Kait snarled at Frost and then smirked.

"And that's how we do things here!" Kait smiled. I looked at her, her gleaming hair and smoky dark eyes. I realize, I would love her, whatever she looked like. She was my Kaitlyn and she was beautiful.

I lowered my lips to hers and then we were kissing so passionately it was a wonder no one else noticed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyyy so forgot to mention, all characters belong to l. i just own the plotline.**

**Enjoyyyyy!**

GPOV.

I was thirsty, not thirsty as in a glass of water thirsty as in. I wanted some poor girl's life energy, or the crystal. But we don't have access to that any more at this physic centre. So my only option was the poor girl. It was 2am and I had been sat up most of the bight thinking about Kait, how fierce and strong she had become how much I loved her. I know the last time I saw her before all the others defected to join Mr. and me; I had been hurting her by causing shooting pains in her head, but now she seemed to not care.

I was glad she didn't because it meant I could finally be with her. But now all I can think about was thirst. Terrible thirst. It was like I was struggling to get air now. Then I heard a knock at the door.

"Gabriel, let me in!" Kait's voice commanded.

"Why?" I asked.

"I know you're thirsty Gabriel, don't try denying it!"

I stalked to the door and pulled it open and Kait slipped inside before I could stop her.

_You might think the bond is frozen, _I heard her say, _But I only got El to help me freeze it; it's always been here, I thought I would revive it now you're back with me._

I gasped, how had she managed to freeze it! I didn't think it was possible!

_Now, I know you're thirsty, and seeing as there's no crystal around, your only option is... me._

I sighed, _or I could go take energy from someone outside, someone I don't know._ I replied.

_Gabriel, you know those people will most likely die, I have lots of energy, and I am willing to give it to you._

_You seem to be forgetting that just two days ago you fainted from lack of energy... _I reminded.

_Yeh, well I recover quicker. Gabriel please, I can tell how thirsty you are, and I don't want anybody else to get hurt._

I sighed but pulled her over to my bed ad sat her down. I sat besides her, facing her and then leaned in. She bent her head to the side to make it easier for me. I put my lips over the transfer point on her neck and then I was getting clean and pure energy, it was better than anything I could ever remember, the crystal tasted impure and no human had Kait's _taste._ I pulled back after a while and found her gazing sleepily up at me.

"Are you alright?" I asked quickly. She nodded.

"I'm just tired" she said, yawning and then she just fell straight asleep in my arms. I laid her gently back on my double bed. I then joined her, my thirst sated for now. I fell asleep with her in my arms.

I woke up later in the morning and Kait was still asleep. I wondered how long it would take for her to recover from losing the life force I took. Probably bit long, she was right, she had lots of life energy and she recovered quickly, she might just need a little bit of extra sleep.

I was just going into my bedroom when I heard her pathetic little friends running round searching for Kaitlyn.

"Any luck Angel?"

"Nope, you El?"

"Nope... ROSE, did you find her?"

"No, but let's keep calm, she's done this before, hasn't she? Disappeared for a night or two, so let's not get too scared."

El hissed, "yeh, but there are those new people who seem to know her, what if they hurt her?"

Rose sighed, "Calm down El, they probably aren't that bad!"

"Kait seemed to hate them" the girl Angel stuck up for El. Everything was getting a bit boring so I tuned out the noise and went into the bathroom and prepared for the day a head.

I was just about done when I heard Kait scream, not aloud, but mentally. I rushed into the room and saw her sat up. She was breathing heavily, with her eyes wide open and scared, I rushed to her side,

"What's wrong?" I asked gently.

She was sobbing by now,

"It...was...that...dream...again!" Each word punctuated by a sob. I pulled her into my arms and hugged her tightly, soothing her. She kept sobbing though and I began to wonder just how bad the dream really was.

"The one were Zete's tortured us?" I asked calmly.

She nodded against my chest and began sobbing afresh.

I hesitated. "How... was he torturing us?"

Kait looked up at me, tear marks running down her cheeks. "You have no idea, it was horrible, you know the crystal, he's been connecting himself to that, and it's given him the power to hurt physics! He does it like you do when you made my head hurt like that in Tony's house. It was so scary though, it was horrible watching it!"

I sat there holding her, rubbing her back gently, I knew Zete's had been doing something with the crystal he didn't want anyone else to know about, but would he really do that? And why would he hurt me? It made no sense, but it was real enough to Kait. Wait, real enough! Kait... Visions... Dream!

"Kait," I asked shakily, "Are your dreams visions?"

"Sometimes, and it just feels like this one is..." She answered.

I pulled her tighter to me. Do you know when it's going to happen and where?"

She shook her head, "I never have any idea when my visions will come true, and I don't recognize the place at all. But Gabriel, please be careful, and stay with me." I nodded.

_Let's go downstairs, _She suggested, _I just need to get ready!_

I nodded and she skipped out the room. To go get ready she was back in my room after 10 minutes and she leapt into my lap and kissed me. She then jumped up again; leaving me sat down, grabbed my hands and pulled me up. We walked down the stairs together. We were just about to head into the kitchen when Jev spotted us and called us over. "Hey, do you want to see our new testing room." Kait nodded, smiling. I went with her and we entered the testing room. Kait's eyes widened and she froze in shock...

**Heyyyyy so can any of you tell why Kait is shocked by the testing room?**

**I hope you enjoyed this chappie, I don't know if I am making the story to fast paced, but I like this chapter.**

**Sazza**


End file.
